


Taniec

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Scena na balu





	Taniec

**Author's Note:**

> Znowu lekko przepisana scena z książki.

Rozwścieczony tłum biegł w ich stronę szykując się do bitwy. Uczniowie akademii chcieli raz na zawsze rozstrzygnąć walkę Dobra ze Złem. Agatha uchyliła się kiedy jej dawna przyjaciółka wyciągnęła w jej stronę pięść.

\- Moja przyjaciółko... moja nemesis...

Agatha spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem. Sophie otwarła pustą dłoń i przyklękła na jedno kolano.

\- Czy zatańczysz ze mną? - Agatha wstrzymała oddech. - Jeden taniec, aby nastał pokój. Jeden taniec, żeby było szczęśliwe zakończenie Agatho. - Aghata patrzyła na nią jak sparaliżowana. - Jeden taniec, żeby uratować mi życie.

Kiedy Tedros wpadł do sali, zobaczył jak jego Księżniczka wiruje w walcu, po parkiecie w objęciach Wiedźmy.


End file.
